


it can't be hard to find a present right?? (wrong)

by dduucckk



Series: dan is a) yearning and b) obsessed with dorlene and bookstores [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/F, Texting, theyre both fools we love them, yes I know its not Christmas anymore but it fitttttt let me have this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dduucckk/pseuds/dduucckk
Summary: “What’cha got there?” Frank flopped into the chair beside Dorcas and took a sip of his coffee, eyeing the mess of yarn on her lap with curiosity.“It’s not weird to make her a scarf, is it?”“...to make who a scarf?”“You know exactly who I’m talking about.”
Relationships: Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes
Series: dan is a) yearning and b) obsessed with dorlene and bookstores [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058633
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26
Collections: Plans - Scarves - Letters - Jan-Feb 2021





	it can't be hard to find a present right?? (wrong)

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for the hp femslash minifest, with the prompt scarves. its part three of my dorlene winter date/getting together series, and chronologically its set after part one (yes I know its confusing but ive never made sense in my life and I wont start now) (also I might write more in this series for other prompts bc a) I like the prompts and b) I like this series)

“Do you know what you’re getting her?”

Marlene glared at Sirius. “Do you think I’d be asking you about this if I was?”

“Sorry, sorry.” Sirius flicked his eyes up at her, then quickly focused back on the records he was flipping through. “So...you don’t know your girlfriend well enough to know what to get her for Christmas.”

“Just because you’ve known Remus your whole life––”

“I wasn’t judging! Just observing.” Sirius winked, and Marlene almost growled.

“She’s not my _girlfriend_ ,” she clarified, “we’ve only been on a few dates.”

“And yet you’re buying her a Christmas present,” Sirius pointed out. Marlene shot him a vicious glare, but Sirius was focused on the records.

“She’s getting me one, of course I’m getting her one.”

“Ah, so you’re both serious about this! Good, I’m glad.”

“No, _you’re_ Sirius.”

“You can always tell someone’s desperate when they pull out that joke.”

“You do it all the time!”

“That’s different.”

“How?”

“It’s _my_ name.” Sirius grinned at her as he selected a record and started to walk over to the cash register. Marlene glared once more, and Sirius laughed.

~~~

“What’cha got there?” Frank flopped into the chair beside Dorcas and took a sip of his coffee, eyeing the mess of yarn on her lap with curiosity.

“It’s not weird to make her a scarf, is it?”

“...to make who a scarf?”

“You know exactly who I’m talking about.”

“I do, but I want to hear you say it.”

Dorcas didn’t answer, just kept on untangling the yarn. Frank poked her in the arm.

“You gotta say it, or I won’t answer.”

“I don’t need your advice anyway.”

“Mhm, sure.”

Five minutes later, Dorcas said, “It’s for Marlene.”

“I knew it!” A woman in the far corner of the shop looked up at Frank’s shout and sent a disapproving look in his direction. He gave her a sheepish smile, then turned back to Dorcas.

“So, you’re making her a scarf.”

“Yup. Or, maybe. I don’t know. Would that be weird? I think it would be weird.”

“You’ve been on three dates with her and you’re already making her a scarf?”

“Four.”

“ _Four_? When was the fourth?”

“Um. Last night. She showed up at my door, said she wanted to surprise me.” Dorcas laughed a little at the memory. “It was really nice.”

She looked up to see Frank watching her and looking immensely amused. “What?”

“I think you should make her a scarf.”

“It won’t be weird?”

“Nah, I don’t think so.”

~~~

**marls:** fuck fuck fuckkkkkkkkkk

 **siri:** yes?

**marls:** i still havent got her anything

**siri:** correct me if im wrong but

**siri:** dont u have a date with her literally today

**marls:** yup!! yup i do and this is why you need to save me

**_Group chat: the marauders, extended edition_ **

**padfoot** : marlene still hasnt got that present for her gf

**marlene doesnt have a cool name yet :(:** BITH

**marlene doesnt have a cool name yet :(:** BITCH

**marlene doesnt have a cool name yet :(:** THAT WAS FOR YOUR EYES ONLY

**padfoot:** bith

**moony:** bith

**lily really shouldnt be called doe:** bith

**prongs:** bith

**wormyyyyyyyyy:** bith

**marlene doesnt have a cool name yet :(:** yes thank u for that everyone

**marlene doesnt have a cool name yet :(:** feel free to move on with your days now i have a sirius to yell at

**moony:** no no no i want to hear this

**padfoot:** does not wanting ur bf to get yelled at factor in even a little bit?

**moony:** no <3

**padfoot:** :((((

**prongs:** dont worry pads i dont want u yelled at <3

**lily really shouldnt be called doe:** somehow i dont think he cares a whole lot

**padfoot:** WRONG!! I care very much

**padfoot:** james ur my new bf now :*

**prongs:** yayyyyyyyyy :D

**reggie doesnt want a nickname :(((((:** holy fuck what did i miss

**reggie doesnt want a nickname :(((((:** bith

**marlene doesnt have a cool name yet :(:** WE HAVE MOVED ON FROM BITCH

**marlene doesnt have a cool name yet :(:** BITH

**reggie doesnt want a nickname :(((((:** bitch

**prongs:** bitch

**padfoot:** bitch

**lily really shouldnt be called doe:** bitch

**moony:** bitch

**wormyyyyyyyyy:** bitch

**marlene doesnt have a cool name yet :(:** pete why are u only here to mock me

**wormyyyyyyyyy:** im in class but mocking is more important

**marlene doesnt have a cool name yet :(:** :(((((((

**wormyyyyyyyyy:** :))))))))

**reggie doesnt want a nickname :(((((:** i would like to repeat: what the FUCK did i miss

**prongs:** i have a new bf!!

**reggie doesnt want a nickname :(((((:** oh??

**prongs:** its sirius :))

**reggie doesnt want a nickname :(((((:** nO

**reggie doesnt want a nickname :(((((:** i am not dating you if ur also dating my brother im sorry prongs i love u but no

**prongs:** :((

**lily really shouldnt be called doe:** i’ll still date u if ur dating sirius

**prongs:** :))

**reggie doesnt want a nickname :(((((:** which sibling do you want james

**reggie doesnt want a nickname :(((((:** you cant have us both youre gonna have to pick one

**prongs:** you know im bad at that :(((

**prongs:** ………………

**prongs:** sorry siri im gonna have to break it off

**padfoot:** WHAT

**padfoot:** HOW DARE YOU

**padfoot:** i cant believe theyre the favourite sibling

**reggie doesnt want a nickname :(((((:** i can :))

**padfoot:** ur opinion is irrelevant here

**moony:** im gonna interrupt this wonderfully productive conversation to ask: marlene whats up with ur gf????

**marlene doesnt have a cool name yet :(:** not my gf

**moony:** yet

**marlene doesnt have a cool name yet :(:** and also not the point

**marlene doesnt have a cool name yet :(:** bc sirius wasnt supposed to tell u guys

**padfoot:** i have no regrets

**padfoot:** and anyway im sure we can come up with a present all together

**marlene doesnt have a cool name yet :(:** i dont trust any of you

**lily really shouldnt be called doe:** not even me?? :(

**marlene doesnt have a cool name yet :(:** of course i trust u babe <3 just not with choosing chrsitmas presents for someone u dont know

**marlene doesnt have a cool name yet :(:** i swear to god if anyone says a word about that typo i will kill u

**marlene doesnt have a cool name yet :(:** thank u

~~~

“That’s some intense knitting going on over there.”

“We’re exchanging gifts this evening.”

“You didn’t think this through, did you?”

“Nope! Not even a little bit, thank you for reminding me.”

Frank put down his mug. “She’s gonna––oh hello, how can I help you?” He shot Dorcas an apologetic look as the customer put his stack of books on the counter. Dorcas rolled her eyes.

“What was I saying?” Frank asked once the customer had left.

“I’ve no clue.”

“Oh right!” He sat down again. “She’s going to love it. I know she will.”

“Only if I finish it in time.”

“You’ll get it finished! Actually,” Frank picked up the trailing end of the scarf, “I think you finished it a while ago and you’re just anxiety knitting now.”

Dorcas snatched the scarf back. “That’s not important!”

“We’re closing in an hour. You better have it finished by then or I’m taking it home and finishing it myself. And then giving it to Alice.”

“Fine, I’ll finish it. _God_.”

“You can just call me Frank.”

“Fuck you.”

~~~

Dorcas jumped when she heard the knock on her door, despite having been listening for it for the past ten minutes. She nearly tripped over the sofa on her way to open it, but the smiling Marlene that she was greeted with more than made up for the bruise that would appear on her shin the next morning.

“Come on in, I’ve got some food and we can pick a mov––” Dorcas was cut off by Marlene leaning forward to kiss her. She squeaked slightly as Marlene wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Marlene grinned, and Dorcas laughed as Marlene pressed their foreheads together. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas to you too,” Marlene said, and kissed the tip of Dorcas’s nose before bending down to take off her shoes.

“Um.” Dorcas tried to gather her thoughts, but they had all scattered and left her dazed and confused.

Marlene picked up the bag she had brought along. “Presents now or later?”

“Either works.”

“Your house, you choose.”

“What? No, you’re the guest!”

“And you’re the host!”

Dorcas laughed at Marlene’s stubbornness. “Alright, alright, we can do presents now.”

Marlene gave an excited little hop, then reached into her purse and pulled out a package wrapped in the brightest wrapping paper Dorcas had ever seen.

“Where the _fuck_ did you get that?”

Marlene winced. “It’s my friend’s, he didn’t have anything else.”

“Why did he have _that_?”

“Prank on his boyfriend.”

“I––okay. I probably don’t want to know.”

“Good call. It would take far too long to explain.”

As they talked, they walked into the living room and sat on the couch, curled into each other with Marlene’s head resting on Dorcas’s shoulder. Dorcas leaned over the edge of the couch to pick up her own present, and Marlene protested loudly.

“Do you want your present or not?”

“I suppose…” Marlene heaved a dramatic sigh, and when Dorcas repositioned herself comfortably on the couch, Marlene tightened her arms around Dorcas’s waist.

“Shall we open them at the same time?” Dorcas asked.

Marlene shook her head. “You open yours first,” she said, “I’m comfy here.”

Dorcas laughed. She picked up Marlene’s neon-wrapped present and started to carefully unwrap it.

“Please,” Marlene said, “please just tear it to pieces and throw it out.”

“No, no, I’m keeping this.”

“Why? It’s horrible.”

“As a memory of our first christmas together.” Dorcas smiled down at Marlene, whose cheeks went pink.

“Oh. Yeah, that’s––that’s a good reason.”

“Also because it’s so horrible I need to be able to remember it forever,” she added cheerfully, and Marlene laughed.

“Yes, that’s also a good reason. Now open the present!”

“You’re impatient.”

“I swear to god, if you open it slower just to bother me––”

“I won’t, I won’t! I’m only a little bit petty.”

“Good, we can’t survive without a little pettiness.”

“Oh?”

Marlene nodded solemnly. “A little pettiness is an important thing. Did you open the present yet?”

“You keep distracting me!”

“Right. Sorry. Open it.”

“Yes, yes, yes.” Dorcas laughed and leaned down to kiss Marlene’s forehead before tearing off the last of the wrapping paper.

Marlene had given her a scarf. A gorgeous one, brightly coloured and made of soft, fluffy wool, and Dorcas adored it already, but she couldn’t help herself. She burst out laughing.

“What?” Marlene asked in alarm. “Is it weird? Not something you like? I can always return it, I kept the receipt––”

“No, no I love it. _Love it_ ,” she insisted. “Just...open mine.”

Marlene did, very slowly, and she snorted when she saw the scarf. “How did this happen?”

“I have no idea. I love it though.” Dorcas grinned and pulled Marlene back into their previous position. “I have matching scarves with my girlfriend.”

“Well, not really matching at all––girlfriend?”

“Mhm. And they’re sort of matching. Look, this bit of pink on yours matches the colour of mine!”

“It really doesn’t.”

“They’re both pink!”

“I picked yours to match your hair.”

Something about that struck Dorcas as possibly the sweetest thing that anyone had ever done for her, and she squeezed Marlene tight.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“You’re welcome,” Marlene whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> frank and dorcas being friends is inspired by an rp server and ngl there is a very thin line between "inspired by an rp server" and "frank is literally just ben" but thats ok!! I think ive done a decent job :))
> 
> [here's my tumblr](https://dduucckk.tumblr.com), feel free to drop in and say hi!


End file.
